


Star-Crossed(walk) Lovers

by smashedglassglitteringlikestars



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic Vehicles, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Other, implied nausea, implied vertigo, point of view from the vehicles, this one is a weird one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedglassglitteringlikestars/pseuds/smashedglassglitteringlikestars
Summary: Self-discovery, and two vehicles, torn apart by time and the Apocalypse.
Relationships: Velocipede & Bentley, Velocipede/Bentley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"





	Star-Crossed(walk) Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely... Don't know what this is. But it's for SOSH's GTA Round 10: Velocipede.

_ Well that hurt- that really hurt. What the hell did I do to deserve being hit by a clunky old car? I’m sure one of my wheels is broken, the spokes are bent. And what of my rider? Where is my lovely witch? _

_ Witch! Witch?! _

_ What- _

_ Stay back- _

_ You hit me- _

_ Wait- why is my wheel better? How is my witch standing up? I believe she hit her head- I hope she’s alright- _

She’s fine.

_ Who said that? _

I did, see my blinking lights?

_ Oh, yes, hello. Why did you hit me? _

Oh darling, I didn’t mean to. My driver is a little distracted at the moment.

_ He’s an arse, is what he is. Was he going to leave us like this?! _

...Probably not.

_ Oh gosh, oh, what about the other one?  _

That’s angel. He’s helping, I promise.

_...Alright. What’s your name? _

Bentley. And you?

_ Well I… I never thought about it actually. People call me bike, short for bicycle. But I think that’s just what I am.  _

You can choose a name if you like. My driver did.

_ I’d have to think about it. _

Well we have some time, a rack for you was just added to my boot. 

_ Gosh, I’m coming with you? _

Seems like it, dear. Told you angel was helping.

_ He seems… Nice. Very nice. He fixed me, I think. And my witch. _

He is nice, never drives me though. Always a passenger - though I don’t mind, I don’t think he would be good behind the wheel when I’m going ninety an hour anyway.

_ You go so fast… I’d like to go that fast. _

Oh darling, you are. But don’t look down, the ground looks faster from that angle. 

... _ You’re right, I should have listened to your warning. _

Don’t toss your new gears, dear. Angel would never hear the end of them denting my bumper. Be quiet for a while, listen to our passengers. Takes your mind off the vertigo. 

\----

_ Did angel just say ‘velocipede’?  _

I believe he did. 

_ What do you think? _

About what, darling?

_ About velocipede. About that being my name? _

Well I don’t know, I think you should choose what feels right.

_ I like the way it sounds when he says it. Velocipede. Vel-o-ci-pede. Yeah. _

Then hello, Velocipede. Nice to meet you.

_ Nice to meet you, Bentley. Have we stopped? _

Yes, he’s taken his hands off the wheel. Though that doesn’t mean we’ve stopped half the time.

_ Does stopping mean that my witch and I are home? _

My driver says that’s the case-

_ Oh where- how did I get here- Bentley? Can I see you again? _

I don’t- I don’t know, my friend. I hope we can.

_ I can’t see you- hello? Hello? Bentley? _

_...Bentley? _


End file.
